Beauty and the Beast
by InuXKagfan4eva
Summary: Master Inuyasha is a rud,halfdemon who is cursed to turn yohuki every full mooned night and can kill everything in his path. The Shikon jewel is to soon turn black Once it does Inuyasha could be cursed for life chap 3 coming soon


**Beauty and the Beast**

Please read these notes?

Thx. luv; nicky

Rated: PG 13...For potty mouth Inuyasha, fair amount of violence, little bight of fluff?

Authors: note

Thank you for picking my story to read. If you don't like my story feel free to look at some one else's story. Like hey? no ones stopping you? LoL? Well if you don't like my story I will under stand. Like? It's not your type of story? Or you find my story boring to read? Or you are being a complete ass and just making a fool out of your-self by reading it in the first place? This story that I am about to tell you is not Sleeping Beauty? Nor snow white and the seven dwarfs? Well unless you would like to see Inuyasha look, act, like "dopey" you have come to the wrong place? Hahaha no just kidding. But this story I am about to tell you is about a young man well in this case young half/demon. Who has to find love but has given up. That is until something happens. But you have to read the story to find out...whahahahahhaa Now Enjoy MY version of… Beauty and the Beast? Hope you enjoy. )

About my story:

Master Inuyasha is a rude, snotty nosed, half-demon who is cursed to turn yohuki every full mooned night and is to kill everything in his path. The Shikon jewel is to soon turn black? Once it does Inuyasha will be cursed for life. In order to break this curse Inuyasha must find a heart so pure to bond with.

In bonding… I mean fall in love with… Yes? Inuyasha has to find his true love before the jewel is tainted completely black.

Inuyasha must be able to let this particular woman fall in love with him... but who could ever learn to love a beast.

"_Certain as the sun,  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme__  
Beauty and the Beast."_

Intro:

In a land far off into the west stood the Sacred Castle. This isn't eny castle I am talking about? This castle held more then 300 rooms like bedrooms, bathrooms, living rooms, hallways, and even "wings" that go high up into the towers, which leads straight to the dungeons even to secret passages ways that lead to unknown places though out the castle it's almost like a giant maze?

This unparticular Castle was the home of a half-demon that went bye the name of prince "Inuyasha" and many others that were humans such as.

Miroku? Miroku was the butler and is quiet the perverted one at it to.

Sango? Sango is one of the many maids of the castle? Sango was the most liked and well-mannered person of maids…but she did have her days. Or so Miroku and his wondering hands thought.

Shippo? Shippo was Sangos adopted younger brother. Shippo is a little fox demon that is just a little child that tends to drive Inuyasha up the walls just for fun.

Kiada? Kiada is head chef of the kitchen she is also the nurse of the castle? She tends to works with herbs and potions that can heal small wounds to big flesh wounds.

Everyone lived in this huge home but things weren't really going as planned. Inuyasha had started being miserable and would never leave his room? not even to eat. Everyone thought that he would just sneak out at night and grab something to eat or to go take a walk outside so they let him be.

Only about Once did Inuyasha ever come out of his room. For the first time he walked out he was Absolutely quiet.

Inuyasha now didn't care about travelers that needed a place to stay the night? Inuyasha would just yell at then saying to go away. If they didn't leave he would kill them or put them into the east wing and make them his slave.

Nor did he care about his friend's... he didn't care about their big or small problems they had though-out the castle. But all was about to change very soon.

**chapter 1 Transformation**

Inuyasha had been answering the door all day and opening it to poor people with no home? Or to people that were traveling and needed shelter. Inuyasha new from the start that the night was going to be a pain in the ass because it was raining which meant more people to come and Inuyasha said the same thing every time.

NO?

Inuyasha yelled once he heard the doorknocker slam into the wooden door again. Inuyasha slowly walked back to the door and flung it open to reveal a little old lady that was holding a big black cape around herself in attempt to stay warm. Inuyasha snickered then starred down at the old lady with little pity.

Sir m…may I stay the...Night...It's…raining...and ...I …don...don't…have...a...PL…place to…stay? The old lady said in a voice no higher then a whisper.

Nice little speech old hag but I don't just let little old ladies into my home? Inuyasha snickered and laughed while turning around and was about to slam the door in the poor ladies face.

WAIT the lady yelled as loud as she could while holding out her hand.

Inuyasha was loosing his patience but sighed then yelled out 'WHAT do you want now'?

The lady lifted her hand higher so Inuyasha didn't have to bend down to look at what lay I her hand. The old hag slowly opened her hand to reveal a small yet big round purple jewel.

The jewel glowed brightly lighting the doorway and the area around them. Inuyasha only laughed.

What… it's a jewel and don't think of giving it to me because you are old and I'm not letting some old hag into my house nor do I except gifts from them? Inuyasha snickered

So you say… if I was a young lady… and I gave you this jewel you …would let me in? The old lady mumbled out.

Inuyasha only smirked to the little speech. And slowly nodded

Inuyasha looked back down to the hags' hand and remembered the jewel? So what's with this jewel that's so special? Inuyasha muttered

Its known as the Shikon jewel it will grant any wish you want. Could I say if I gave you this I have no use for it so I want to give it to you in return for a room for the night sir. The old hag bagged.

Inuyasha took one more look at the jewel laying in her hand. "Fehh" like I'm going to believe that it will grant eny wish in the world? you keep your junk and for that you might as well die out here too? Inuyasha yelled as he slammed the door in the old woman face.

Inuyasha laughed then sat in his big chair that was sitting in front of the fire heating his seat up. Inuyasha turned his head and glared at the door once he heard the doorknockers hit the door again. Inuyasha's eyes flashed a hint of red then back to his golden glowing eyes.

Inuyasha turned his head back to the fire then mumbled what sounded like. "I don't care about you? See if I answer the door for you? You old hag? Inuyasha laughed at his thought then closed his eyes.

Inuyasha then fall right out of his chair once he heard the knockers hit the doors again but this time the loud bang echoed threw the hallways and sent ice cold shivers up Inuyasha's spine.

Inuyasha ran to the door then swung it open then yelled. "Listen you old hag didn't I tell you to…?

Inuyasha paused.

There standing in front of him was the most beautiful woman he had laid eyes on.

She wore a long blue dress that was soaked and clung to her slim body. as well as the black cape that hung over her shoulders. The young girl smiled then whispered. "Umm…sir…I don't mean to…'burr' be a bother but is there any… "Achooo"? The young girl finished of with a small sneeze.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and without thinking twice he wrapped his arms around the girl and picked her up bridle style then ran into the castle slamming the door behind him.

Inuyasha ran over to the couch and lay the girl down he then ran of somewhere and grabbed a cloth and came running back Inuyasha froze once he stepped one foot in the living room.

Instead of a beautiful girl…it was the old hag? WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT YOU… YOU…YOU LITTLE BITCH. Inuyasha yelled as he threw the cloth onto the ground. The woman laughed a sorta evil laugh that seemed to echo into the hallways and out the corridors.

Inuyasha slowly backed away but then felt his feet no long touching the ground. Inuyasha looked down to see himself floating in the air and slowly making its way to the woman. Inuyasha smirked then laughed out "HA old hag I'm not scared like I'm going to get scared of an old hag/monster person? Whatever the hell you are?

The woman only laughed then whispered into his ear "ohhh it's not what monster I am… It's what monster YOU are going to become?

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt like some one had just stabbed him in the heart and ripped it open.

Inuyasha yelped then clutched his chest in his hands. Inuyasha then fall to the floor with a loud thump.

The woman watched as Inuyasha rolled around on the floor yelling and screaming in pain. Inuyasha bit his lip so hard that it was drawing blood just so he wouldn't yell anymore.

Inuyasha felt the woman's heated breath pierce his ear while she whispered "Inuyasha…I am going to teach you a lesson you WON'T forget?

The old hag stood up and laughed the snickered "you are cursed Inuyasha? Along with your friends at the castle? You have until the jewel turns completely black. You must find true love? If you do? The curse will be lifted and I will set you free, but if you don't? You will stay like this forever? And Inuyasha the yet is worse to come…Inuyasha I have to say that you are a fool to fall for that small trap? You didn't even sense me as the old woman and you are a half-demon…pity your mother wouldn't be very proud of you after everything you have done to these people? The woman whispered into his ear.

SHUT UP…SHUT UP …leave my mother out of this? Inuyasha screamed.

The woman smiled slowly then shook her head in disbelief. The old woman slowly shut her eyes and vanished into thin air leaving Inuyasha laying on the floor clutching his chest in pain. Inuyasha stood up then ran to the mirror at once. He started laughing once he saw his reflection in the mirror.

Inuyasha only laughed to what he now thought was a small dream? Inuyasha turned around then stopped for a second and with wide eyes starred at the floor.

There in front of him lay the small purple glowing jewel shimmering in the flames light.

Inuyasha's shut his eyes and yelped again then fall to his knees in pain once again.

Inuyasha lifted his hands and starred at them for what felt like hour's maybe even days Inuyasha's claws where now twice the size.

Inuyasha's shut his eyes and yelped again then fall to his knees in pain once again.

Inuyasha then dug his face into his hands and screamed out.

Inuyasha had two long purple streaks running down his cheeks two on each side. Inuyasha then gave a howl. A howl? not a cry of pain. But a loud howl. Inuyasha howled as he felt his eyes starting to burn. Inuyasha's eyes were no longer beautiful glowing gold they where glowing blood red.

Inuyasha then clenched his teeth together and felt his now longer fangs dig into his lower lip. Inuyasha then howled out at the full-mooned night. Like a werewolf calling to a full-moon.

Inuyasha's howl echoed threw the entire castle shattering small windows and breaking all sizes of vases.

Sango and Miroku looked up from what they where doing and starred down the hallway. Sango and Miroku held their breath as they watched something red cloaked slowly make its way down the hallway.

Sango gasped when she saw blood red eyes glowing in the distance. Mir…Miroku WH…what… is...t…that? Sango shuttered.

it…it…its master…Inuyasha? Miroku whispered as he slowly walked over to Sango and stood in front of her. Sango grabbed Miroku's shoulders and lifted herself some more to get a better view of Inuyasha and what he was doing.

Sango gasped once Inuyasha stopped. A loud crack of thunder went off and shook the whole castle. A flash of lightning lit up the hallway as well as lighting up Inuyasha's face. Sango and Miroku gasped and took a few steps backward. Miroku then grabbed Sangos hand and held on tight.

Mir…Miroku? Inuyasha looks like he is possessed. Sango whispered.

Sango when I say run... Run? Miroku whispered back.

Sango frowned "no Miroku I am not going to leave you? Sango cried

Inuyasha chuckled lowly then lifted his hand then pointed his finger to Sango then bent his finger back and signaled Sango to "come here"?

Miroku frowned then tightened his grip on her hand then pulled Sango into his chest and held her close. "Sango get ready and run for your life because he wants you…I will guard you with my life Sango but you must run my love?

Inuyasha started growling telling them he was getting very impatient. Slowly Inuyasha started walking towards the two.

…Run? Miroku whispered into her ear. Sango gasped then turned around then ran.

Inuyasha broke into a wild run and was heading straight for Sango. Sango squealed and tried to pick up her pace.

Miroku's eyes widened as he noticed how FAST Inuyasha could run now.

Miroku lifted his left-hand and grabbed prayer beads that wrapped around his right hand. On the right hand of Miroku held the most deadliest weapon in the whole area.

Inuyasha instantly froze but smirked, Miroku you can't use it on your very friend now could you?

Miroku growled and yelled. Well if you plan on hurting my Sango I will?

Sango who was running had stopped to Miroku's sentence. Did Miroku just say "my sango"? Sango whispered to herself. Sango then felt her cheeks heat up. NO SANGO NOT A TIME TO BE BLUSHING YOU ARE SUPOSE TO BE RUNNING? Sango then urged herself to start running in the other direction again.

Miroku laughed then pulled the prayer beads away from his hand but his hand was still closed.

Inuyasha frowned then lifted his finger then waved it side to side "Tsk…Tsk…Tsk…Miroku I wouldn't do that if I were you? Inuyasha snickered.

Well that's a price I am about to pay I guess? Miroku chuckled. Inuyasha laughed then bolted forward.

WIND TUNNEL…

Miroku screamed as he opened his hand. Inuyasha then was blown right of his feet and was flying right towards Miroku.

Miroku then quickly closed his hand because he couldn't bear to kill his best friend. Miroku watch as Inuyasha flew towards him flying very fast.

Miroku was knocked right over. Inuyasha flu right into him knocking the breath out of Miroku. Inuyasha stood up then kicked Miroku in the side then punch him in the gut. HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL ME AND PROTECT THAT GIRL FROM ME? Inuyasha yelled. Miroku growled out in pain but fall unconscious. Miroku clenched his teeth then whispered "Sango? Forgive me?

Inuyasha snickered and kicked him in the side then ran off after Sango. Sango had run into her room and hid in the closet. Sango could hear her own heart racing. She swore she could here her heart beet ringing threw her ears.

Sango then heard the door to her room open then close leaving her in the dark. Sango held her breath and listened. Sango wanted to cry once she heard things in her room get thrown around. Sango gasped once she heard her little music box start playing its little lullaby. Sango wanted to bolt out of the closet and grab it and protect it from harms way.

Sangos music box was the only thing she had left from her family. Sangos family and little brother and villagers had been attacked by a huge group of demons. Sango even watched them die in font of her yet she couldn't do anything about it. Sango felt tears weld up once she heard the song stop and play it softy melody again.

Sango then leaned forward and peeked threw the small crack in the closet door. Sango could see nothing but darkness and shadows that cascaded from the moon light onto the dark blue walls. Sango watched as the odd looking shadows flittered around the wall making there own forms turn into monstrous looking creatures.

Sango took a deep breath and lay back on the wall and closed her eyes and imagined only the imagination could think of what Inuyasha could do to her if he found her.

Sango froze when she heard someone grab the door handle and jiggle it. Sango gasped and held her breath once again.

Sango felt another tear slid down her soft pail white cheek and fall into her lap and soak into her new pink summer dress Miroku had bought just for her for her birthday.

suddenlythe door flung open to reveal a big red blur to Sango. Sango screamed and backed herself into the wall the most she could.

Sango heard Inuyasha's evil little laugh. She then closed her eyes once she felt Inuyasha slid his hand across her cheek Sa…. Sango…run…Sango…Ge…get away...from...m...me? Inuyasha yelled out.

Sangos eyes shot open. Sango looked up to see Inuyasha's eyes where glowing a light amber gold not a deep dark blood red. What? Wa? Inuyasha Whats going on? Sango yelled as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha what's going on what are you doing? Sango cried. Inuyasha shut his eyes and slowly wrapped his arms around Sango but quickly whispered' Sa…Sango just hurry get…Miroku and get to the cellar and lock your self down their…I wont be able to…to…hurt you...Inuyasha's eyes then started flashing from amber to a dark red.

Sango pulled away then looked at Inuyasha once more time and faintly smiled then turned around and ran for the door and disappeared around the corner. Inuyasha then screamed once again from the curse taking over his entire body once again.

Sango cried as she saw Miroku lying in the middle of the hallway.

Mir…MIROKU? Sango screamed as she stumbled over to his stiff body. Sango looked over Miroku and starred at his non-moving form. Miroku? Sango whispered in joy as she lay her head on his chest and realized he was breathing.

MIROKU GET UP…Sango whimpered.

Miroku's eyes shot wide open. Sango gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck while trying not to choke him in the process.

Miroku? I…I thought he killed you?

I thought I was going to be a goner to? Miroku chuckled. Sango smiled but it fell to a frown when they heard a loud to the bone chilling scream echo though the hallway.

Kik…Kikyo? Sango whispered he…he got Kikyo. Sango shuttered.

-WITH KIKYO AND INUYASHA

Inuyasha what is wrong with you? Kikyo screamed as Inuyasha slapped her across the face sending her to the floor in pain.

What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me Kikyo? Nothings wrong with me I just want to hear you scream and see the terror in your eyes when I kill you? Inuyasha whispered in a creepy kind of tone.

Kikyo shuttered when Inuyasha ran his hand up her leg pulling up the bottom of her dress.

Kikyo screamed and kicked him in the part that counts. Inuyasha stood there for a couple of seconds but then tumbled over onto the floor and howled in pain. Kikyo screamed and stood up and ran for the door but found it was jammed. Kikyo screamed out for help but found it was hopeless.

Inuyasha then stood up and starred at Kikyo who was crying and banging on the door. Inuyasha chuckled and slowly walked up behind her with a sharp peace of wood in his hand.

-WITH MIROKU AND SANGO

Sango and Miroku where now hiding in the cellar. Sango cried when they heard another ear piercing scream echo threw the castle.

Sango cried even harder and dug her face into Mirokus robes. Shhhh Sango it's okay just pray for her Sango? Just pray? Sango closed her eyes and prayed for her? Even though Kikyo and every one didn't get along they prayed.

Miroku tightened his grip around Sangos waist and pulled her closer when nothing was to be herd but silence.

Sango gasped when the door at the top of the stairs started rattling and shaking. Miroku tightened his grip around Sango and picked her up and ran to the back of the cellar behind old antics and furniture. Miroku covered Sangos mouth with his hand to shush her screaming.

Sango turned her head and dug it into Mirokus chest again. Miroku gasped when he heard the door swing open only to leave to creaking noise to fill the air. Sango started shaking in Mirokus tight hold on her.

Miroku pulled her face into his robe and lay his head on Sangos and held her like it was the end of the world. Miroku rocked Sango back and forth till she was finally asleep. Miroku kissed her forehead and lay his head against the wall and fall into dreams knowing Sango was safe and with him.

5 hours later

Sango opened her eyes to a cold dark cellar room. Sango moaned when she felt her eyes give out a pain from crying all night…wait? Crying? Sango asked herself…INUYASHA? Sango screaming in her head. Sango bolted up from Mirokus grasp and ran up the stairs.

Inuyasha? Sango whispered as she slowly swung the door open hearing the door give its loud squeaks.

Sango stepped into the hallway, which looked as if a stampede of demons went through. Sango gasped when she saw Inuyasha slowly walking down at the end of the hallway. INUYASHA? Sango screamed and ran over to him. Inuyasha slowly turned around holding something that looked like a body.

Inu…Inuyasha? Sango gasped in Inuyasha's arms lay Kikyos limp body covered in blood.

Kik…Kikyo? Sango cried lowly. Sango walked slowly up to Inuyasha and starred at him.

Inuyasha's eyes where there usual color? amber? his eyes had black around them from lack of sleep and his eyes where full of sadness and forgiveness

Inu…Inuyasha…you…you killed her? Sango stuttered.

Inuyasha dropped his head so his bangs where covering his 'where once' beautiful gold eyes. Sango saw a small tear drop escape from Inuyasha eye and drop onto the floor.

7 hours later

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku all finished burying Kikyos grave. Sango laid a hand full of flowers onto the big dirt pile while Miroku was saying prayers for Kikyos death that was on accident.

Inuyasha didn't remember what happened the night before? He didn't even remember killing Kikyo? Inuyasha figured it was him because he was covered from head to toe with her blood.

Sango and Miroku said it wasn't him but he could sense their lies though his demon senses.

I'm going to take a shower? Inuyasha mumbled while Miroku was saying a speech for Kikyo. Inuyasha turned around a slowly walked away from the small grave. Miroku sighed and looked at Sango and gave her a small smile.

-**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha had taken his shower and was now sitting on his bed with his hair dripping everywhere.

I…I…killed her…What happened to me? Inuyasha said while opening his right hand to reveal the small glowing jewel that was turning a faint black in his palm.


End file.
